


[堂良]Mr.mystery

by TangHeLiang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangHeLiang/pseuds/TangHeLiang
Summary: 再抬脸，周九良看向孟鹤堂的眼神里满是信任和驯服。“是，主人。”





	[堂良]Mr.mystery

**Author's Note:**

> *BDSM题材初尝试 专业词汇有误欢迎指出  
*一发完。ooc有，勿上升

孟鹤堂顶着一脸的复杂情绪盯着眼前不断重复着小猫洗脸动作的周九良，叹了口气伸手胡噜了两下小孩儿手感似乎相当不错的卷毛。另一只手拍着旁边的沙发示意他坐下来说话。

可是又能说什么呢，自己好不容易从网调奔了现的M居然是自己的搭档。当儿子养了十年亲搭档啊，尴不尴尬不知道，孟鹤堂的脑子已经被“怎么自己养的小孩儿今天成了自己的网调对象”的想法塞的满满当当，导致他说话的时候尾音都带着颤儿。

“九，九良啊……那什么。你，你做这个是，是头一回吗？”

周九良倒是显得淡定了许多，点点头算是默认。两只手交叠着放在膝盖上不断搅着运动短裤的边角，埋头想着事情连“嗯”的应答声音听起来都闷闷的。

“九良啊，那什么你听我说，你要是不愿意让孟哥动手也是可以的啊…头一回还是比我更有经验的也好，对不对，哈，哈哈……”

“先生，您来吧，我没意见。”

孟鹤堂重重的叹了口气，整了整已经足够服帖的白衬衫衣领。这还是周九良在他生日那天送他的生日礼物，孟鹤堂调教一向不喜欢穿那些乱七八糟的皮衣皮裤一类东西，最适合自己的才是最好的，他把这个定律用到了台上台下几乎一切可以使用的东西里。

包括相声，包括德云社，包括…周九良。

“先告诉我，你的安全词是什么?”

这一次的状况实在特殊，孟鹤堂不知道自己到底是怎么了才会继续这次调教，但不管调教的对象是谁，该首先确保的就是他的安全。在孟鹤堂手下的奴极少有说出安全词的，但他仍固执的执行着这项例行问话。他称这句话为自己的“职业操守”。

“下雨了。”

孟鹤堂一愣，很少有人会用这种话做安全词，不过既然小孩儿是头一回，估计是想起来了什么能记住的词便用上了。他并没有多想，牢牢把这三个字刻在了脑子里，再开口已经换成了带了三分严肃的语气，气场全开，像一只蓄势待发的兽。

“跪下。”  
“…我说，衣服脱了，跪下。”

孟鹤堂说完便捂住了眼睛，十年的朝夕相处让他实在无法正常向周九良发号施令。从指缝里，他惊异的看着下午还站在身边与自己谈笑风生的少年此时干净利落的脱下了自己的衣袜揉进沙发角落里，全身上下只剩一条底裤安静的跪伏在自己脚侧，再抬脸，周九良看向孟鹤堂的眼神里满是信任和驯服。

“是，主人。”

孟鹤堂吞了口唾沫，指节刮了刮周九良上下滚动的喉结。小孩儿明显是头一回经历这事，身体的每一个细胞都紧绷着动弹不得。孟鹤堂几不可见的摇了摇头，把手掌移到周九良肩头扳正了他微微向前佝偻着的肩膀，凑到他耳边小声教导着正确的姿势。

“挺胸，双腿与肩同宽…对，跪直，别崩那么紧啊，放松点儿。我在问你话的时候要抬头看着我，其余时候把头低下去。好九良，…你做得很好。”

孟鹤堂纠正跪姿时的喋喋不休简直让周九良太阳穴发涨，但他别无他法，只能闭着眼睛试图让自己的注意力不全被孟鹤堂的碎碎念吸引。不知不觉的，他耳边什么都听不到了。

“啪!”

背脊上传来尖锐的痛感，周九良不禁伏在地上呜咽出声。孟鹤堂蹙起了眉毛紧盯着地上剧烈颤抖着身子的周九良，拿散鞭点了点他红肿的伤痕沉了嗓子开口:“抬头。”

周九良呆滞的抬起了头，任由男人拿手里的散鞭挑起自己的下巴。孟鹤堂眼里带着的那一点点同情完全没能传递到他手腕的力道上，一抖腕准确的将鞭子抽在了周九良肩头。周九良的眼里充满了迷茫和恐惧，神色迷离眼里甚至闪烁了几点泪花。疼痛完全占据了他的神智，他只是呜咽着摇头，嘴里含含糊糊的念着“对不起”。

“为什么打你?”

“不该…走，走神。孟哥，对不起。”

孟鹤堂叹了口气，拿过一边挂着的皮拍点了点一旁的沙发。周九良心领神会的褪了底裤趴过去，余光却撇到孟鹤堂又拿过了一旁的一袋甘油和一包大小不一的透明珠子。

“孟…孟哥?” 

“嗯?叫我什么?” 

孟鹤堂头都不抬，熟练的在珠子上抹好了甘油， 指节探入周九良从未经过人事的后穴时，他几不可见的撇了撇嘴角，虽然后穴的软肉已经迫不及待的缠上了他的指尖，但松弛柔软的穴道还是让他轻轻的笑出了声。孟鹤堂凑到人耳边压低了嗓子轻声询问着一旁已经红透了耳尖的周九良。

“哟，看你这这么有经验，不像第一次啊周老师?自己都洗干净了？” 

“是…是的主人。” 

孟鹤堂的啧啧称赞在周九良眼里无异是嘲讽，虽说他是头一次约这个但基本的常识他还是都有所了解。两手交叠着攥住了沙发腿小声嘀咕了一句“你也太小看我了”。孟鹤堂眯起了眼睛伸手拿起一个最小号的珠子用指尖戳进了周九良的后穴。

周九良倒抽了一口凉气才没让自己尖叫出声，转过头去拿自己已经湿漉漉了的眼睛紧盯着孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂掌心攥着的珠子却丝毫没有要停下来的意思，周九良在心里默默计算着数量。整整五颗。五颗大小不一的珠子挤压着狭小的甬道，让周九良难受的只想逃离这个鬼地方。

孟鹤堂轻轻的“啧” 了一声，第一次做的小孩儿总归该立下规矩的，否则自己绝不会放心他出去乱……不，自己不可能让他出去找什么主人。他绝对不能被任何人伤害。孟鹤堂想到这儿咬了咬牙，一手摁紧了周九良不断扭动着的腰肢，皮拍猛的拍上了周九良的臀尖算是警告。

“周航你别他妈乱动。会受伤。” 

周九良一愣，自己已经很长时间没从他嘴里听到自己的本名了。这么多年以来他都是作为“周九良” 出现在孟鹤堂的身侧。那现在这个对孟鹤堂俯首称臣的又是谁呢？是周九良吗？还是周航?

不容周九良多想，孟鹤堂的皮拍已经“咻” 的抡了下来，重重的打在了周九良的臀峰上。周九良疼的一声惨叫几乎就要逃离孟鹤堂的掌控，孟鹤堂低低的爆了句粗口紧接着便是连着几下皮拍砸了下来。

“我已经告诉你了，三十下。不用报数。珠子不许掉出来，躲或者珠子掉出来了就加倍。这次是警告，要是真的加了倍你可受不了。” 

周九良自知理亏，将头埋在臂弯里一言不发，默默地挨着孟鹤堂一下接着一下的皮拍。要保持珠子不掉出来周九良只能努力让自己的屁股一直保持着紧绷的姿势，相应的，几乎所有的痛苦都被放大了数倍。周九良不叫出声，只是闷声咬着自己的胳膊，等孟鹤堂发现的时候 ，胳膊上的牙痕已经泛紫了。

“为什么咬自己?我允许你叫出来。” 

“唔啊…主人，对，对不起…” 

周九良已经被疼痛折磨的失去了思考能力，只是固执的道着歉，嘴里喃喃自语着“请主人加罚” 之类含混不清的句子。

孟鹤堂深深的叹了口气，这小孩儿并没有接受过什么正规的训练，估摸着这些也都是看什么乱七八糟的小说得来的。孟鹤堂拍了拍周九良的肩膀示意他可以起身了，周九良立刻翻身滚下沙发干净利落的又摆出了标准的跪姿伏下身子等着孟鹤堂的下一步指示。

“乖九良。你做的很好。我知道九良忍得很辛苦了。再做最后一项，做好了就让九良舒服，好不好?” 

孟鹤堂轻轻吻了吻周九良的发旋，揽过周九良的肩膀给了他一个鼓励的拥抱，同时在他耳边低声下了今晚的最后一个命令。

“那些珠子惹得九良很不舒服对不对？自己试着把它们排出来好吗?做完这个，马上就让你舒服了。” 

短短的一句话惹得周九良刚刚褪了色的耳尖又红透了。他当然知道孟鹤堂指的是当着他的面将它们排出来，周九良慢慢的从沙发上坐起来，缓缓的将自己所有的力量都用在下身那处令人难以启齿的地方。

珠子尽管已经做过了充足的润滑，但被塞的过于紧绷的后穴还是动弹不得，周九良憋红了脸，缓缓的数着从后穴里排出的珠子的数量。等数到“五”的时候周九良已经无力再去维持姿势了，腿一软瘫在原地动弹不得。

“乖九良，你做的很好，好了，现在在沙发上休息一会儿吧。今天的调教结束了。至于剩下的……是给你的奖励。” 

周九良一脸疑惑的看着孟鹤堂把自己搬到沙发上，随后伏下了身子，张口含住了周九良的性器。 

周九良浑身一颤，孟鹤堂温软的口腔就这么包裹住自己的性器吮吸着，他能明显的感觉到自己的那个部位正在极速的充血而硬的发疼。唾液粘在龟头的顶端显得淫靡而淫荡，孟鹤堂卖力的伺候着这个努力了一晚上的小家伙，而后者显然已经无法清醒着领情了。孟鹤堂唇角几不可见的勾了勾，顺手拆开了一旁的一个果冻壳。

“主，主人…?”  
“调教已经结束了，九良。平常怎么叫我现在怎么叫我就行。” 

孟鹤堂以一个轻轻的啄吻堵住了周九良的嘴，松开手自己则将果冻吞入口中再将小孩儿的性器重新含回嘴里。周九良只觉得眼前闪过一道白光，紧接着全身都剧烈的颤抖了起来。

“孟哥…不，不要…嗯啊……太刺激了……” 

孟鹤堂轻轻笑了一声感慨着这孩子转换角色的速度倒是够快，另一边则满意的感受着周九良剧烈的痉挛，同时舌尖更加卖力的舔舐着周九良的性器。果冻碎在他不断搅动的舌尖上，冰凉的触感和着孟鹤堂堪称精湛的技术让周九良几乎是尖叫着射在了孟鹤堂嘴里。

“唔啊…孟哥、主人…对，对不起……我不该………” 

孟鹤堂将口中的浊液和着果冻碎屑一起吐进了一旁的垃圾桶里，不甚在意的抹了抹嘴 ，凑到周九良面前和他接吻。在周九良怀疑自己是不是马上就要失去意识时才把他放开，一字一句仿佛发布命令一样严肃而认真。

“九良，你最不该的就是把第一次的经历交给我。” 

“现在，你跑不掉了。”


End file.
